Lost
by Shadowolf315
Summary: This is just a story I decided to start dedicated to the always wonderful/my role-model Ian Somerhalder a.k.a Boone Carlyle It's about my Oc Felicity getting on the same plane as Boone and you'll just have to see what goes from there. BooneXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Finally putting this up. It's killed me to not upload this sooner! Enjoy~**

**** I shivered as the plane door's closed behind me. I searched for my seat in second class, sighing I stood in the middle of the aisle. "Shut up, Boone" I heard a girl snap. Looking over at her I saw she had blonde hair and was wearing a pink sweater, the man beside her made me choke on air. He was gorgeous with shaggy brown hair, amazing eyes, and earth toned shorts and shirt.

I snapped my eyes away from him, I could feel my cheeks turn pink. Felling a tap on my shoulder I turned coming face-to-face with a tall sandy blonde haired man. "Excuse me miss, but do you know where the bathroom is?" he asked, I noted his English accent. "I think the bathrooms over there" I said, gesturing to the first class curtain. "Thank's" he smiled and rushed past me.

I fell into a seat as flight attendants pushed me aside, running the same way as that English man. "Weird" I said to myself. "No kidding. Hey are you looking for a seat?" I turned around slowly. It was the guy from before, I was sure my face was pink again.

"Um, yeah do you know where this seat is?" I held my seat number up, he smiles and points up. I looked up and laughed when I saw I fell into _my_ seat by chance. "My names, Boone" he smiled again and held out his hand. "Mines, Felicity" I say smiling and taking his hand. We shook hands and I glanced at the girl beside him again.

"Is that your girlfriend?" I whispered. "No, she's my sister" Boone laughed. "Oh! Sorry, I just thought, Well I don't know what I thought" I grinned. The plane became air-born and I gripped the seat tightly. Boone looked at me and smirked obviously seeing my discomfort.

He pat my hand reassuringly and said "Everything's going to be okay". "Says you!" I smiled half-heartedly. "I promise, Felicity" Boone looks me in the eyes when he says this. "If you say so" I blush under his gaze. We sit the next bit of the flight in silence, Boone has made a steady rhythm while patting my hand still.

It's not long after that before we both doze off. I dreampt of planes, double rainbows, planes on double rainbows when I wake to the sound of a siren. I immediately buckle myself in and glance at Boone. He's still asleep so I lean over and buckle him in too, that's when we start to loose altitude and the oxygen masks fell.

In a sweep of panic I fasten one on him and myself, the back of the plane tore off and I scream rousing Boone. The seat in-front of me breaks off as Boone pulled me out of the way but the seats leg catches my hoodie pulling me out with the seats passenger. Boone lunged for my waist but his sister yanked him back down. I un-attached my hood and tried to remain calm but I can't keep in a scream as I'm pinned under the seat. When we hit the ground every part of me is sore, I cry out as I try to move my leg realizing it's no use.

I force my head to snap to the side ignoring the pain, a flash of something big and white crosses my blurred vision. I hear the man moan and stir above me. Again I see the for of whiteness, I burrow myself further into the seat wincing at the misery in the simple movement. The man stirred again and screamed, the image registered and I forced myself not to scream. The polar-bear gnawed into the mans flesh eating him alive, I did all I could to block out his cries until it was finally over.

The amount of blood loss I had was too much to bare and I soon blacked out. Dreaming of planes again except the double rainbows were replaced with bears, crashes, and death. I stirred at the sound of a voice I thought I recognized. Questions ran through my head like _"How long was I out?" "Where am I?_" and_ "Oh, that's right"_. The voice rang through my ears again and I strained to make out the words. "Boone are you sure you heard something out here" a womans voice asked.

Boone? "Yes, I swear I heard a person!" there his voice was. It was the first time I heard anyone besides the seats passenger. I gathered my strength and tried to yell for him but no noise came out of me. Terror drifted over me and I finally mustered a faint "He-lp".

That's all it took for Boone to come running. "Oh, Felicity it's you!" he cried happily, tossing the chair off me and picking me up bridal style. I winced even though some of the pain had resigned I was sure my leg was either popped out of place or broke but I was just fine with that considering the alternative. Boone held me close to him, so close that I could feel his body heat radiating from him.

I was so glad he had found me before I had died or worse ate by an animal that didn't belong here. I was so glad to be alive. Alive and with the boy I had met only a few days ago. It was a lot better than being under the seat. I was confident he was going to help me that everything was going to be okay, after all he did promise.

**Okay wow that was fun to write. What did you think? Leave a reveiw and let me know. Chapter 2 coming next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally she updates an un-reasonable amount of time later.**

The survivors of the crash still remained on the beach, Boone and myself however decided to scavenge for any useful items that were lost from the plane. I cursed as I pricked my hand on a pointed branch only to have him stand me up. "Be careful, are you okay?" Boone asked taking a hanker-chief from his pocket wiping away the blood. "I'm not a little kid!" I pushed him away playfully.

He smiled and kissed my head. "You're so stubborn"

"Don't you forget it" I flicked his nose. Boone licked my finger knowing I couldn't stand it when he did that. I scrunched up my face and he laughed, we both froze when we heard the twig crack. "What was that?" I whispered. My own fear reflected in his eyes didn't help calm my frayed nerves. "You stay here I'll go check it out, if I'm not back in ten minutes run back to the others and get help" Boone touched my cheek.

"No way, I'm not taking any chances on you getting hurt" I snapped. "It's not up for discussion, I promise I'll be back" he winked. "Remember I'm good at keeping those."

I melted, it went without saying that we were an item. The whole group could tell even before he had asked me out four weeks after he rescued me. My heart raced more every second that went by after he left, I had counted to eight minutes when he popped his head into the brush I took cover behind. "It was just a boar" he grinned. I laughed and hugged him. "You scared the heck out of me!" Boone just rolled his eyes touching his fore-head to mine. "Don't worry about me I'll always be here for you."

My face grew hot, he was always so romantic even though I warned him I'd love him either way. "You're blushing!" he poked my cheek. Laughing, I swatted his hand away. "Shush" my eyes met his. Jack walked into our clearing and coughed in an attempt to get our attention. "Oh, yes?" Boone asked, blushing. "We were getting worried, you and Felicity have been gone for awhile" the doctor explained. "No need to worry, we're coming back now" I notified. Boone looked at me with obvious disappointment as I shrugged.

Nothing new was happening on the beach as we returned. Kate and Sawyer were arguing, Boone's sister Shannon was tanning, and Lock was playing some game with a kid. "Why did you make us leave?" Boone whispered with a hint of mock sadness. "How would we of gotten any privacy otherwise?" I tilted my head with a smirk. His faced paled at first then went back to it's normal shade when he realized I was joking. "Don't be afraid son, there comes a time in every mans life that he has to please his woman" Sawyer chuckled placing a hand on Boone's shoulder. We both burst out in hysterical laughter.

"I'm sorry but I would rather not do that on this particular island" my hand twitched. The urge to slap that man was so intense it was insane, it didn't matter who you were he would find some way to get under you're skin. Boone grasped my hand and gave a slight smile. "She's right Sawyer now go bother someone else, that's all you're good at." Sawyer looked offended as he stalked away heading for his tent of treasures. Boone turned back to me and pushed a lost hair out of my face, he leaned in and was merely inches from my lips when a man cleared his throat. "Can we help you?" Boone and I both turned and snapped. Charlie threw his hands up and grinned "I'm sorry I was just wondering if you knew where I could find Claire."

"No sorry, we've been out all day. Have you tried by the shore?" I advised. Taking the hint Charlie shook his head and smiled walking in the other direction. "Nice save captain" Boone smiled glancing over his shoulder. "Where were we?" I asked leaning closer to him. "I don't know seems like we'll have to find out another day" he closed his eyes, jerking his head away. "You are so mean to me!" I laughed. "I put you through this torture for a reason my dear Fizzy" Boone tapped my nose. "And what may that reason be?" I questioned. "That is for me to know and you to eventually find out" he kissed my cheek. "That will be the day" I mumble. Lock jogged up looking rather frazzled, he took Boone's arm and looked him in the eyes.

"We have a problem" he murmured loud enough for me to over-hear. Boone glanced at me and cast me a smile "I'll be back in a minute alright?" I nodded waving to him as they set off towards the jungle. If Lock didn't bring him back in perfect condition that would be the last time he walked.

**Sorry it was short, I wrote this in 1 hour. Forgive me?**


End file.
